Vomit and Other Delightful Things
by Taiyou no Yume
Summary: Jack scrunched up him nose as he shifted awkwardly, "Yeah…about that…" he muttered as he held up the heels, "I'm sorry…but my roommate kinda puked in your shoes last night," he apologized.


**Vomit and Other Delightful Things**

****Prompt: I'm sorry my roommate puked in your shoes.****

"No," Jack rejected, shaking his head fiercely as he glared at the pair of sparkly hot pink high heels sitting on the coffee table in front of him, "No way in hell man."

"Come on," Hiccup pleaded, "You're suppose to be my best friend!" he whined, giving his best puppy dog eyes.

Jack's resolve (unfortunately) weakened at that as he glared at his brown haired companion.

"I hate you," he simply stated before he snatched the heels and stomped out of the room.

"Thanks!" Hiccup called after him but Jack ignored his friend's gratitude and instead flashed the finger at him in reply.

* * *

><p>"Can't believe his making me do this. <em>I'm<em> not the one who did it. _He's_ the idiot that can't hold his liquor. And I _told_ him not to drink so much. Stupid Hiccup," Jack muttered under his breath as he trudged through the hallways, his bare feet stomping on the cold marble floors while the offending shoes swung beside him.

When he finally reached his destination, he wearily lifted his eyes to check the dorm room number. 137 A. Yep, he was at the right place.

Jack sighed as he ran a hand through his pale hair. He had just been to this apartment last night for a party. He even had the throbbing hangover to prove it.

He remembered the party to be like every other one. Booze, music, and dancing were the basic components and everything else was just another hazy blur.

Unfortunately, unlike the other parties, his dearest best friend had taken one too many shots and done something foolish. And now Jack had to rectify his friend's mistake.

Jack sighed and knocked on the door.

"A'm comin'!" someone with a thick Scottish accent replied and he heard footsteps echoing towards the door as he sighed and prepared himself for the worst.

The door swung open to reveal a young woman with fiery red curls and cerulean blue eyes.

Upon seeing him, a frown immediately marred her face as she glared at him, "Frost," she greeted harshly.

"Dunbroch," he replied coldly.

He and Merida didn't get along to say the least. She was a sort of 'honorary friend' due to the fact that she and Hiccup were dating (which was the exact reason Hiccup didn't want to go on this humiliating task).

Deciding to just get to the point to avoid any unpleasantries, he held up the pink footwear, "I'm looking for the owner of these."

Merida still glared at him but she turned her head back and called out, "Lass! Someone found yer missin' footwear!" she yelled into the dorm.

"Really?" a much gentler voice called back, and Jack heard light footsteps racing towards them before a girl with golden blonde hair poked her head out from behind the door.

"Hey," she greeted with a pleasant smile on her face, her green eyes dancing with mirth, "Jack, right?" she asked.

Upon seeing her, Jack immediately began raking his brain for her name. He'd seen her around a few times with Merida, she was one of the red haired girl's best friends.

A grin broke out on his face as the name came to him and he wondered how he could ever forget, "Yeah. Nice to meet you again, Rapunzel."

"A'll leave yer be," Merida muttered before shuffling back into the dorm, but not before giving Jack one last warning glare.

Rapunzel leaned against the door frame, "So, I heard you found my shoes," she smirked as she glanced at the stilettos he was holding.

Jack scrunched up him nose as he shifted awkwardly, "Yeah…about that…" he muttered as he held up the heels, "I'm sorry…but my roommate kinda puked in your shoes last night," he apologized, then, without giving her time to reply, he rushed on, "We cleaned it for you, of course, but we'll understand if you want full compensation for it. I'm just here to say that we're so sorry," he concluded then winced when he realized that he had been rambling.

Her bright green eyes were wide with shock at his confession and Jack braced himself at the scolding he was going to get. But then, she did something that shocked him, she threw her head back and _laughed_.

"It's okay," she managed to say between giggles, "You don't have to be so worried. I've been looking for a reason to get rid of those horrid shoes my Aunt Gothel gave me. You've just given me a great excuse," she laughed.

"I was actually hoping they wouldn't show up at all, but this will do just fine," she grinned, "And besides, I don't even like wearing shoes that much," she shrugged.

Jack grinned, "Hey, me too!" he exclaimed as he gestured to his bare feet.

Rapunzel giggled and Jack smirked back at her. And, for awhile, the duo just stared at each other, oddly enraptured by the familiarity they held with the person they had just gotten to know.

Then, Jack remembered that task at hand and he returned the shoes to her with a bashful grin. Rapunzel smiled and took them before disappearing back into her dorm. Jack stood waiting outside the doorway, and he grinned as he heard something being dumped into the trash before she reappeared again, her hands empty of the heels she had been holding.

"Thanks anyways, for being honest about it," she said sincerely as she smiled to him, "And it was nice to finally get to know you…Jack."

"Likewise," he returned smoothly.

Then, as she was about to close the door, he blurted out, "Do you wanna, like, grab a coffee with me or something?" he asked, then blushed at how weird he sounded.

Surprisingly, she didn't laugh at him or give him a weird look. Instead, the blonde grinned upon hearing his request.

"I'd love to," she replied honestly and they smiled at each other for the nth time that day.

And that was the start of a beautiful relationship.


End file.
